<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arroz Caldo by allislaughter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436024">Arroz Caldo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter'>allislaughter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filipino Character, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sickfic, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon's sick. Rig's making food for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arroz Caldo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 of <a href="https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/">Fluffy February</a>: Caring for them while they’re sick </p><p>Echo belongs to user <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickia">glowstickia</a>! Find her on Tumblr @ <a href="https://glowstickia.tumblr.com/">glowstickia</a> or <a href="https://falloutglow.tumblr.com/">falloutglow</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s just a minor cold. An inconvenience made of coughs, snot, and watery eyes. He feels as glamorous as he looks, and from the last glance he took of himself in a mirror, he looks like shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon makes sure to whine and complain to Nick and Echo while they’re visiting with Rig mysteriously absent in his time of need. Here he is on his deathbed and his boyfriend is out doing who knows what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Echo says, rolling her eyes, or so Deacon guesses she did with her wearing a pair of sunglasses and a mask so as not to catch his cold. “He’s just cooking some food for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon squints, which the two of them can see with his own sunglasses off. “Yeah? Then why are you two here watching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick frowns at him. “Because we know you’ll try to leave while sick if we’re not here to make you stay in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft.” Deacon crosses his arms and leans back against the headboard. “I don’t need an excuse to take some time off from work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Echo says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Echo!” Rig calls. “Can you taste test this for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly!” Echo calls back. She walks off leaving Nick and Deacon on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So,” Deacon says. “What’s he cooking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arroz caldo,” Nick says. “It’s what you make for people who are sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that supposed to be chicken noodle soup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sopas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me soap ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick gives him a look. “Chicken macaroni soup. It’s called sopas. It’s Filipino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon squints again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick nods towards the way Rig called from. “Rig’s Filipino. His mom’s family came from the Philippines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh... Remind me to read up on that sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rig comes into the room with a tray holding a steaming bowl and a glass of what looks like juice. “I’ve brought food! Nick, Echo’s waiting for you. She said I could handle things from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Nick says, standing and slipping past Rig. “Deacon, don’t whine so much around your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww,” Deacon sighs. “But that’s half the fun of being sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rig sets the tray up over Deacon’s lap and then takes Nick’s seat. “There’s another half?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Deacon asks. “Rigsby gets it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick rolls his eyes and slips out of the room. Deacon chuckles and then looks at Rig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he says. “Why didn’t you make sopas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rig says. “I never learned how to make sopas. I prefer arroz caldo anyway. Chicken rice! It’s a soup. Chicken, rice, ginger, onion... I took the ginger chunks out after cooking them though since I mostly like it for flavor and don’t want to bite into an actual piece of ginger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon grins. “Glad you don’t want to bite me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rig wrinkles his nose. “Gross. Eat your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon chuckles and picks up the spoon and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gingerly</span>
  </em>
  <span> tries the food. “...Wow, I wish I wasn’t sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can’t taste it, can you...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste it?” Deacon eats more. “It’s good, but you’ve got to make it again when I’m better so I can taste it properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Rig scoots his chair closer and leans in to press his cheek to Deacon’s shoulder. “In that case, you’ve got to get better. Lots of sleep and fluids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor’s orders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend’s orders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rig nods. “Boyfriend’s orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” After a few more bites of food, Deacon grins at Rig. “Want to kiss me better and catch my cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo!” Rig pulls away. “Gross! I’m gonna leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon laughs. “I’m kidding! You know, laughter’s the best medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re covered in snot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m—” Deacon blinks. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re—” Rig laughs as well until he chokes and coughs. “Ugh— You’re silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deacon winks. “That’s why you like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sure thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>